


Riding Bitch

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Challenge Response, Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Motorcycles, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rounds of Kink Round Twenty-five<br/>Prompter & Prompt: <b>baliao</b> Kara gets bored easily.<br/>Kink: any/fluff/banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baliao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliao/gifts).



Her students’ attention had markedly moved from her to something behind her. She growled out, “Eyes!” waited for her students to lock on to her, then turned around.

Kendra. Sweet Lords of Kobol. No wonder no one was paying attention to her. Kara reined in the desire to pounce on Kendra like a cat on a catnip toy.

“Major. Would you care to take a seat? We’re about finished for the day.”

Kendra nodded without speaking, moved to an empty seat in the front row, and elegantly tucked her dress beneath her as she sat.

Kara watched avidly until Kendra had crossed her legs, then resumed teaching, one hand in her pocket to pinch herself when she veered off-course. She did her best to keep her eyes roving the room in her usual manner, but Kendra was looking at her every time she glanced past. She’d uncross her legs, or lick her lips, or run her fingers through her hair. Gods.

Okay. Time to end this.

She closed out the lesson, then barked out, “Knudsen, Renfro, Marker, West. Tonight’s the deadline for the makeup in the sims. If I don’t have signed and verified forms in my email first thing tomorrow, you’ll be in default. No weekend pass, no family week pass. Dismissed!”

The room got exponentially louder, with a couple of muttered, “Does Starbuck have a sister?” or something similar. She gritted her teeth until the last student was gone, pulled the door closed, and walked back to her lectern. Kendra was waiting for her.

“Major.” She nodded at Kendra.

“Captain.”

“What brings you here tonight, Major Shaw?”

“I believe we have plans, Captain Thrace. Paying off a bet?”

Kara gulped. She’d forgotten. By the way Kendra was dressed, it was apparently her turn to play the girl. Thank the gods. Nobody looked better in a dress. Plus, Kara didn’t have civilian clothes with her today.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“No. Of course not.” _Liar._ “I’ll have to clean up. My dress blues are in my locker.” She stacked her papers and shoved them in her carryall, then offered an arm to Kendra. “Would you like to wait in the guest area?”

Kendra’s lips twisted, as if she were fighting off a smile. “I’ll accompany you, Captain. That way, we can discuss our plans for the evening while you’re cleaning up.” She put her hand through Kara’s arm, and they left the classroom, turning toward the head.

Kendra shoved her toward the shower stall as soon as Kara had her ditty bag in hand. “I’ll bring you a towel.”

When Kara came back, rubbing the towel through her hair, Kendra had hung her uniform on the hooks and was sitting on the bench as if she were leafing through an issue of Aerilon Living.

Kara finished drying and grabbed her deodorant, using it liberally. She always sweated more around Kendra. She reached for clean panties and stopped. They weren’t in her locker.

“Uh, Kendra? Underwear?”

She glanced over in time to watch Kendra wipe the grin from her face. “Right here.” She held out a small bag.

Kara opened it, shut it immediately, and opened it again. Eyes wide, she looked up at Kendra. “I thought you were being the girl today?”

Kendra stood, running a finger across Kara’s shoulder and down her chest. “Oh, I am. But I’m still the boss. And you’re wearing those.”

Kara looked at the lingerie for a moment, trying not to shiver at Kendra’s finger circling her nipple.

“Don’t worry. They’ve been washed.”

“Not what I was wondering.” Kara shrugged and pulled out the underwear. She held it up against her body. “These are awfully...small.”

“They cover the essentials.” Kendra smiled at her and smacked her ass. “Now get dressed, Captain.”

“Sir.” Kara put one foot and then the other into the panties, then pulled them up her hips. As she ran her fingers around the edges to smooth them out, Kendra approached again.

“This, too.” She reached down, fingers digging softly into Kara’s belly. “It fits right...here.”

Kara grunted in surprise. “Frak. That’s -”

“I’ve got the remote.”

Kara’s jaw dropped.

“Double-time, Captain. We don’t want to lose our reservation.”

“Yes, sir.” Kara’s mouth quirked to one side, wondering what else Kendra had in store for tonight. The bra was about as military issue as the panties and the toy inside them, and hugged Kara’s breasts lovingly. She pulled her pants up, rearranging the crotch when the zipper fell at just exactly the right spot to keep her on edge even without the remote. Tanks on, tucked in, pants zipped, dress jacket on and straightened.

“Ready.”

They left the building, angling toward the parking lot. Kara automatically headed for Kendra’s car, but Kendra gently pushed her toward her bike. Kara couldn’t believe it. “You’re going to ride with me?”

“Riding bitch. Isn’t that what some people call it?”

Kendra’s tone was so smooth, Kara wasn’t sure how to take the statement. “Some people, do, yes,” she said carefully.

“Well, tonight, I’m the girl, and I’m riding bitch, and we’re going to stop somewhere after dinner and frak on this thing, and you’re going to make me come about six times before we’re done. And maybe I’ll let you come, too.”

Kara stared at Kendra. That was a lot of words for Kendra. “Only six?”

Kendra pursed her lips. “Mmm. Maybe seven. And then we’re going home and frakking some more.” She gestured toward the bike. “Let’s ride -” she leaned in, “bitch.”

Well. This was going to be a helluva night. Just… “Um, no remote while I’m driving.”

“I don’t have a deathwish, Kara.”

“Good.” She swung her leg over and settled into the seat, holding steady while Kendra got on and tucked her dress in close. As the engine revved, there was a second of extra vibration in her panties, and she sucked in a breath. It stopped and Kendra’s arms closed around her.

This might be the best bet she’d ever lost.


End file.
